A typical ultrasonic surgical device suitable for ophthalmic procedures consists of an ultrasonically driven handpiece, an attached hollow cutting tip, an irrigating sleeve and an electronic control console. The handpiece assembly is attached to the control console by an electric cable and flexible tubings. Through the electric cable, the console varies the power level transmitted by the handpiece to the attached cutting tip and the flexible tubings supply irrigation fluid to and draw aspiration fluid from the eye through the handpiece assembly.
The operative part of the handpiece is a centrally located, hollow resonating bar or horn directly attached to a set of piezoelectric crystals. The crystals supply the required ultrasonic vibration needed to drive both the horn and the attached cutting tip during phacoemulsification and are controlled by the console. The crystal/horn assembly is suspended within the hollow body or shell of the handpiece at its nodal points. The handpiece body terminates in a reduced diameter portion or nosecone at the body's distal end. The nosecone is externally threaded to accept the irrigation sleeve. Likewise, the horn bore is internally threaded at its distal end to receive the external threads of the cutting tip. The irrigation sleeve also has an internally threaded bore that is screwed onto the external threads of the nosecone. The cutting tip is adjusted so that the tip projects only a predetermined amount past the open end of the irrigating sleeve. Ultrasonic handpieces and cutting tips are more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,363; 4,223,676; 4,246,902; 4,493,694; 4,515,583; 4,589,415; 4,609,368; 4,869,715; and 4,922,902, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
When used to perform phacoemulsification, the ends of the cutting tip and irrigating sleeve are inserted into a small incision of predetermined width in the cornea, sclera, or other location in the eye tissue in order to gain access to the anterior chamber of the eye. The cutting tip is ultrasonically vibrated along its longitudinal axis within the irrigating sleeve by the crystal-driven ultrasonic horn, thereby emulsifying upon contact the selected tissue in situ. The hollow bore of the cutting tip communicates with the bore in the horn that in turn communicates with the aspiration line from the handpiece to the console. A reduced pressure or vacuum source or a flow source in the console draws or aspirates the emulsified tissue from the eye through the open end of the cutting tip, the bore of the cutting tip, the horn bore, and the aspiration line and into a collection device. The aspiration of emulsified tissue is aided by a saline flushing solution or irrigant that is injected into the surgical site through the small annular gap between the inside surface of the irrigating sleeve and the outside surface of the cutting tip.
Existing phacoemulsification systems have the aspiration pumping mechanism and the vacuum sensing hardware contained within the console. The irrigation and aspiration tubings used to connect the handpiece to the control console typically can be up to two meters in length. These flexible tubings necessarily introduce some fluidic compliance and/or delay into the otherwise closed fluid systems, making it difficult to control exactly what is occurring at the surgical site.
One suggested method of increasing the fluidic response of the system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,256, the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference. The system disclosed in this patent places the pressure, vacuum and flow sensors either in, or very near to, the handpiece. While such an arrangement can increase the sensitivity of the system, the aspiration pumping mechanism is located in the control console, allowing the fluidic compliance and delay difficulties associated with the prior art systems to remain.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for an integrated ultrasonic handpiece that minimizes fluidic compliance and delay.